What if?
by SiilverMist095
Summary: What if Rusty had not ventured out into the wild? What if Crowfeather and Leafpool had'nt returned to their Clans? Well now your questions can be answer! This is my first story so please no Flames. I take requests! :3


**I will be writing oneshots of what if's and alternate endings. I do take requests :3 Anyways here's the first chapter! (Also being that this is my first FanFic and that I never really wrote anything story like, feedback is always welcomed and would be helpful.) Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THAT APPEAR IN THIS STORY.**

**What if Leafpool and Crowfeather had not returned?**

Leafpool's POV:

Leafpool watched Midnight lumber away, the badger was moving at a slow pace as she continued her journey towards the lake, where the 4 Clans reside. Leafpool turned her head to the dark tom beside her, her wide amber eyes meeting his dark blue ones. "She'll never make it in time to warn them. "We-"

"No Leafpool!" Interrupted the tom; knowing what the tabby was going to say. "We can't go back, not after everything we did to be here." He added, though Leafpool could tell that the warrior was worried for his old Clan's safety.

"But we have to Crowfeather. They'll be driven out if we don't go help them!" Cried Leafpool, eyes wide with disbelief, not knowing how the tom could just ignore the well-being for his Clan.

The former WindClan warrior sighed, closing his eyes. "Leafpool." He whispered quietly, so quiet that Leafpool had barley heard him. "If we go back, we will never be able to stay together." Reopening his eyes, he looked at her. His blue eyes pleading.

Leafpool let a sigh escape her own mouth, lowering her head to stare at her paws as she thought about what to do. Despite the fact that she didn't want to ThunderClan, she agreed with the tom. WindClan and ThunderClan would both be furious at them for leaving. Firestar might even strip her medicine cat title from her.

_Beside they won against the battle with BloodClan. _The light brown and white tabby thought to herself, remembering all the times she had heard the stories of how the Clan's had join together to fight the Clan of bloodthirsty rogues when she was a kit. _They can handle a few badgers. Right? _Coming to a decision she lifted her amber gaze from her paws and rested it on Crowfeather. "Ok." Murmured Leafpool. "We won't go back."

Crowfeather let out a breath of relief as he padded over and rasped his tongue over her left ear. "Thank you." He purred and then starting heading back to the old fox den that they had been sheltering in for the past few days, turning back to look at her when he noticed that she hadn't followed him.

Leafpool got to her paws and began heading towards the tom, but she turned her head in the direction of the lake for few moments. _I hope I made the right choice. _

Firestar's POV:

The ginger tom was panting as he watched the last of the badgers leave the camp, his body hurt from the many wounds that was on his pelt, many clumps of fur missing from his pelt. He let his gaze travel around the clearing; the condition of camp was horrible. Dens was broken and tramped on, limp bodies of cats littered the ground, and some were warily getting to their paws while overs stayed on the ground completely still.

Firestar stood up and padded over the Onestar, limping due to his wrenched shoulder. He stopped in front of the brown tabby, his green eyes full of gratitude. "Thank you." He mewed, dipping his head to the older tom. "We would have been driven out if you hadn't showed up. ThunderClan is forever in your debt."

"There's no need to thank me. I did what any cat would have done." Onestar replied as he signal for his Clan to gather around him with a flick of his tail. "Now I think that it's time for us to return to our own camp." And with that the WindClan leader began to lead his warriors out of camp, calling over his shoulder. "May StarClan light your path!" Then he disappeared through the bramble entrance.

Firestar sighed as he looked over the destruction of the camp once more. _ThunderClan will get through this_. He reassured himself. He let out a small purr when he spotted the pale ginger tabby pelt of his mate, Sandstorm. The ThunderClan leader began to make his way over to the she-cat, but a shriek from within the nursery stopped him in his tracks.

"Cinderpelt get up!"

The tom ran towards the bush that was nursery, squeezing his way through the small opening, he peered into the den, trying to adjust to the shade of the den when his gaze landed on the broken body of a small, smoky gray cat.

"Cinderpelt?" Choked out the ginger leader as padded over to the medicine cat's body, his eyes watering as he nudge her with his nose, hoping that the she-cat would awoke, but there was no response from the she-cat.

An image of Leafpool flashed in his mind as he remembered that the medicine cat apprentice had left the Clan a few days ago. His eyes widen with horror as he realized something. ThunderClan had no Medicine cat now. Firestar turned his gaze from Cinderpelt's body and stared at the night sky, through the bramble entrance of the den. _StarClan how could you let this happen?_

**Sorry if it was a little short, I didn't have much motivation when I was writing this, but future chapters will be much better than this. I probably won't make another chapter until I get a request.**

**~Siilver**


End file.
